


avant toi, mon âme sœur (before you, my soulmate)

by pastelnarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Injured Harry, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Omega Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelnarry/pseuds/pastelnarry
Summary: Harry get's into an accident and loses his memory, including Louis. Also, he's pregnant with their baby.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first h/l fic ever so pls go easy on me :)

The first thing he felt was the steady beat of his heart in his chest. It felt like his body was floating in his bathtub, with his head underwater so he could hear the sound of it. After a few moments, he regained more of his consciousness. It started in his hands and eventually made it to his toes, but he still couldn't open his eyes.

His heart started to beat faster, the inability to force his eyes open starting to panic him. Then he started choking, there was something blocking his airway so he couldn't breathe.

There were hands on him, and then whatever was choking him is pulled out of his throat. He gasped for air, coughing a little at the scratchiness in his throat.

"Harry? Can you hear me?" a voice asked. Suddenly someone pulled open his right eye and shined a light in it, then repeated the same thing on the left. His eyes closed again, he still didn't have the strength to open them.

He tried to answer whoever was speaking to him, but all that came out was a whine from the bottom of his throat.

"It's okay Harry, we're calling your husband. Take your time," the voice said. Harry was so _confused_ , but he couldn't open his eyes and he couldn't answer the person who seemed to be helping him. He was so tired, too. He decided to quit fighting his body and let sleep take over again.

-

Louis was mad, all of the time. He was angry at the drunk driver who decided getting shit faced and driving home was a good idea, he was angry at Harry for going out so late without telling him, he was angry at everyone who kept making sure he was okay, because no, he isn't, thank you very much.

But mostly, _Louis is angry at himself_. He should've woken up when Harry got out of bed. He knew Harry hadn't been sleeping well, that he got out of bed sometimes. He could have stopped it from happening.

Louis was currently on their couch, resting his head on the stiff pillow Harry had bought because it matched the color of the walls. His television was on, but he wasn't watching it. He was staring at the screen with his arms wrapped another pillow, but his mind was elsewhere.

His eyes started to hurt a little from the light of his tv, so he turned it off and started to get ready for bed. He put the pillows back where they belong on the couch, folded the blanket, and made his way to their room.

God, Harry was _everywhere_. His shoes still sat by the front door, the pictures he hung in the hallway of the two of them, his toothbrush resting next to Louis' on the bathroom sink, the towel he used hung on the back of their bedroom door. The pillows still smelled him, his scent lingering to the fabric. Louis made sure not to touch it too much so the smell wouldn't go away.

It's been three months. Harry's been gone for about three months. Well, not actually gone. He's been unconscious for three months, one week, four days, and Louis misses him so much. Why did the best thing that has ever happened to Louis get torn out of his life so quickly? He felt so sad that he eventually turned numb, blocking out the feeling of losing the person you loved most just seemed like the most logical thing to do. It worked sometimes.

Louis laid down in their bed, laying on his side towards Harry's side of the bed. He rested his hand over the space Harry slept every night before the accident, the coldness of it left a chill through his body. "I miss you," he whispered, closing his eyes.

He woke up to his phone vibrating on his nightstand, unaware of how long he'd been sleeping. It felt like he had just closed his eyes, that only seconds had passed. His heart starting beating quickly, being woken up so abruptly. The last time he had gotten a phone call like this it had come with the worst news of his entire life.

He looked at his phone screen, a number appeared that he recognized but he wasn't sure who it was. He answered, putting the phone to his ear and closing his eyes again.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Tomlinson?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for calling at such an hour, I know you must've been sleeping. Your husband- Harry. He's woken up."

This is when Louis realized he was dreaming. He's had this dream many times, and every single time he wakes up disappointed and wondering why it couldn't just happen in real life.

He kept his eyes closed, about to fall back into a deeper sleep, when the voice spoke again.

"Mr. Tomlinson, are you there?" And well- that's different. He opened his eyes again, and felt his very real phone in his hand. He sat up quickly, realizing that no, this was definitely not some sort of fever dream he was having.

"He's... what?" He asked, stunned.

"Harry's awake, well, he's sleeping right now. He hasn't opened his eyes yet, but he's breathing on his own and we expect him to come to fully in the next couple of hours. You should get here as soon as possible, he'll be confused when he wakes up and if his Alpha is here it could help calm him down." Harry's doctor said, Louis recognized her voice from the many times he's spoken with her over the last couple of months. She's only one of the doctor's handling Harry's case, there was a whole team dedicated to him at the hospital.

Louis felt breathless, like he didn't know when the next time air would enter his lungs would be. He started nodding his head, but soon realized the doctor wouldn't be able to see that through the phone. "Yes, yes, okay, I'll be there as soon as I can, thank you, thank you so much," he said, throwing the covers over his leg and hanging up the phone.

He got dressed as quickly as possible, throwing on a pair of sweatpants and a jumper that was Harry's. He put his shoes on, grabbed his car keys, and ran out the door without locking it behind him.

-

The next time Harry realized he was awake, he felt his finger move just a little. _Progress_ , he thought.

Getting his eyes open was still a huge challenge, but he felt like he had more energy now, he didn't feel like something was pulling him further and further underwater, leaving his body feeling exhausted and weak.

He heard a beeping noise, and the shuffle of feet walking near him. A hum to his right, and voices that were farther away. Where is he?

Then he could smell something, no, someone that seemed vaguely familiar. It was like a blanket of comfort washed over him, the scent of this person making him feel safe. He tried to speak, but all that came out was a groan again. This was so _frustrating_.

"You said he would wake up in a few hours, it's been well over that now. Is there anything we can do to speed him along?" _This person sounds so worried_ , Harry realized. 

"Louis, Harry's body has been through a lot, he's gone through a lot. His brain is trying to heal itself, and rushing it isn't good for him or the baby." That's the same voice that had spoken to him before. "Omegas don't heal as quickly as Alphas, they need a bit more time. He'll wake up, he just needs more time."

"Okay, okay." The other voice, _Louis_ , said. 

Harry finally, _finally_ , was able to crack his eyes open. The tiniest bit, and then he had to close them again. The light hurt quite a bit. Over the next few moments, they opened more and more every time he tried. When he could finally see where he was, he smiled lazily, satisfied with his victory. 

That's when someone walked in, a cute boy. "Hi," Harry rasped, throat so dry it didn't sound like a real word. 

"Harry?" The cute boy asked. Harry knew this was Louis, the other voice he had heard. Louis walked up to his side and grabbed Harry's hand. Harry looked at their hands trying to wrap his around Louis', but he couldn't move his muscles as much as he wanted to. 

He looked back at Louis, who looked so scared and just _sad_ , tears pooling in his eyes, threatening to fall. "Hazza, baby, can you hear me?" he asked, his other hand going to Harry's cheek. 

He recognized the same scent that had calmed him earlier, and it did the same now. Who is this, and why did he know Harry so well? Why was his scent so calming? Harry knew he was an Alpha, but this had never happened before. He had never felt so connected to someone he didn't know.

Harry nodded into Louis' hand, struggling to keep his eyes open for so long. They closed for a few seconds, before Louis spoke again. "Harry, don't go back to sleep, love. Please stay up. God, I've missed you so much."

Harry pulled his eyes open again, looking at Louis. He tried to ask what happened, but it came out differently than planned. Louis understood what he was asking, though. 

"You were in an accident, Haz. A drunk driver hit you while you were driving. I've got to go get the doctor's, baby, I'll be right back."

By now, Harry has gathered that he's in the hospital. His eyes fell shut again. Why was he _so_ tired? He'll ask the doctor when they get here. 

"Harry, are you awake?"

It was the other voice he had heard with Louis earlier. His eyes opened like he had been startled, but he was able to focus on the feeling of the stethoscope being put to his chest. He looked at the doctor, nodded once, and blinked slowly. He tried to swallow, but his throat was so dry he couldn't. "Water?" he asked. 

"I'll have someone bring some in, do you know where you are Harry?" she asked, moving the stethoscope to another place on his chest and looking at her watch. 

"A hospital?" he guessed. That's when he looked down at the rest of his body. His heart rate quickened again, and the doctor must have heard it on her stethoscope. 

"It's okay, Harry, you're safe here. There's nothing to worry about," she tried to soothe him. Then there was another hand in his, it was Louis again. 

"What's going on?" Harry asked, looking at Louis and the doctor. He didn't know either of these people, where's his mum? He pulled his hand out of Louis', and he saw the hurt in his eyes immediately. He instantly felt bad, but he was scared. "Who are you? Where's my mum?" Harry asked, still looking back and forth between the two people around him. 

"What do you mean, baby? It's me, it's Louis," Louis said, looking very confused. 

Harry started breathing heavier, looking at his round stomach that he very much did not remember. 

"Harry, what's the last thing you remember?" the doctor asks calmly, trying to keep the situation handled. 

Harry thought for a minute, _what was the last thing he remembered?_

"Um, I think I was coming back from class? Yes, I was riding my bike back to my apartment. Is that when I got hit?" he tried piecing it together himself. 

The doctor looked at Louis, trying to see if that was a close memory. Louis shook his head, Harry had graduated three years ago, and they had been living in a house ever since. They'd picked it out together, big enough for the both of them and a couple of kids. They bonded during Harry's first heat after they moved in. 

Harry had gotten pregnant as soon as they had started trying, only a few months after they bonded. 

"How old are you Harry?" the doctor asked, directing her attention back to Harry. 

"I'm nineteen," Harry said, looking unsure of himself when he looked back at the doctor. Louis gasped, stood up quickly, and left the room. 

Harry and Louis met the night Harry turned twenty. 

-

_Five years earlier_

Harry _knew_ Niall was up to no good. As soon as Niall told him to dress nice, he suspected something was going on. 

Leave it to Niall to throw the biggest surprise party their university had ever seen just for Harry. He had walked into Niall's house that he shared with some other Alphas, expecting him to be ready to go to the bar where he was supposed to meet Liam and Zayn. 

Then there was what seemed like a hundred people screaming "Surprise!" and confetti being shot into the air all around him. 

It scared the shit out of Harry, but then he quickly realized what was going on. He couldn't stop smiling for a while after that, just so grateful that someone would go through all the trouble of doing this for him on his birthday. 

All of his friends were there, but there was also a lot of people he didn't know either. _Any reason to party is a good reason_ , Harry thought. 

Harry had finally gotten done saying hello, and thank you, to everyone he knew at the party. He had already been well on his way to drunk, after everyone wanted to take a shot with the birthday boy. He didn't mind though, it was his birthday, so he was allowed to get as drunk as he wanted to. 

All of the scents packed into such a small space had started to make him feel claustrophobic, so he decided to get a breath of fresh air on the back patio. He walked out through the sliding back door by himself, and that's when he noticed a boy sitting in one of the shitty chairs Niall bought so they could sit and smoke weed out in the back. He almost didn't walk out, not wanting to scare the boy sitting there. But then he smelled that this was an Alpha, and Harry was getting flirty after the shots of tequila had started to settle in. 

"Hi," Harry said, and the boys head turned around quickly. He watched Harry as he walked around him and sat in the chair next to him. 

"Hi, you're Harry right? Isn't your party inside?" he teased, smiling around the cigarette he took a drag of after. 

Harry smiled, nodding. "It is, but it was getting kind of stuffy in there. Thought I could escape for a few minutes before anyone noticed."

"I'd imagine it'd be hard to miss if you weren't there. You're too pretty to forget about." the boy said, putting his cigarette out and blowing out the smoke he had been holding in his lungs. 

Harry felt his cheeks redden, but luckily it was dark outside so he probably didn't notice. His smile got bigger, but he looked away from the boy, trying to calm down. 

"It's not fair that you know my name and I don't know yours."

"Maybe I'll let you keep wondering, then."

Harry playfully gasped, but luckily for him, he didn't have to worry about being too awkward. The alcohol took care of that problem for him. 

"What? You wouldn't do that. It _is_ my birthday, after all."

"Fine, fine. You're right, that wouldn't be right. I'm Louis, I'm a friend of Zayn's." And oh- why had Zayn never mentioned a Louis before? 

"It's nice to meet you, Louis."

-

The doctor explained everything. Harry is 25, bonded to Louis, and _pregnant_. Six months along actually. The accident happened when he was three months in, but no one else knew he was pregnant, no one knew if Harry himself had even known. 

The doctor also said that he has a chance of getting his memory back, but every day that it doesn't come back, the probability of that happens lessens. He had only woken up a few hours ago, so he was still hopeful. 

His mum had come to the hospital, tears falling out of her eyes when she saw that yes, Harry really was awake. He asked her questions about what had happened, how he had met Louis, when they bonded.

She tried to explain as best as she could, but five years of someone's life is a lot to fill in. 

"What am I supposed to do? I don't think I can have a baby right now, mum. I still feel like I'm only nineteen. I don't even know Louis," Harry started to get emotional, not for the first time after he'd woken up. He was having such a hard time processing everything that everyone else had been telling him. He also felt extremely bad for not knowing Louis, who was his _Alpha_. 

Who doesn't know their Alpha? It made him feel like a bad Omega, not being able to please his Alpha like he should be. 

Louis didn't come back until after Anne had gone back home for the night. 


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's chapter two! enjoy :) 
> 
> p.s: there's some medical talk in this chapter and I'm not a doctor so I'm sorry if it's wrong!

Louis walked into Harry's hospital room with his head down, and took a seat next to Harry's bed. Harry didn't know why, but he started to tear up. He could feel the anxiousness Louis was feeling, and it just made him feel worse. 

"Hi," Harry was the one to speak first. 

Louis sniffed, and looked up through his eyelashes. "Hi," he said softly. 

"I'm sorry, I feel like this is all my fault and I don't know what we should do."

"No, this isn't your fault Harry, not at all. I'm sorry for leaving, I just needed a little time to myself. You finally woke up and I thought I had you back and then-" Louis stops talking, and Harry saw tears start falling down his cheeks. 

Harry didn't know what to say, so he just grabbed Louis' hand. He didn't know Louis, not yet, but he will. Especially with the baby that Harry's carrying. 

"And then with the baby coming, I just don't know what's going to happen." Louis finishes. Harry nods, because he doesn't know what's going to happen either.

"I guess I should talk to my mum and see what she wants me to do?" 

Louis is confused for a second, but then he realizes that Harry feels like a nineteen year old. 

"I think we should talk too though, right? I mean, we are mates. And that's my baby too," Louis tries to say that as nicely as possible, not wanting to upset Harry. 

Harry takes a second to respond, thinking about what his options are. "Yeah, that's true. I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this yet."

"It's okay, it's okay. Take as much time as you need, Haz. I'm not going anywhere." 

-

When Harry woke up the next morning, there was a nurse in the room checking his IV drip. He had actually woken up several times throughout the night from nurses coming in and out of the room. 

"Good morning Harry, the night nurses said you were a light sleeper, so I tried to be as quiet as possible, but I guess I woke you up anyway. I'm sorry," the nurse looked apologetic.

"It's okay, what time is it?" He asks, starting to sit up on the bed. 

The nurse quickly moved to help him, adjusting the pillows behind his head. "Around 8:30, your husband said he'd be right back. Probably went to go get some breakfast or something"

Harry nodded, laying back into the pillows. The nurse started taking his vitals and charting them, and right before she finished Louis walked in. 

"Good morning," Louis said, smiling. 

"Good morning," Harry answered. 

The nurse finished writing in Harry's chart, and then explained that Harry's doctors would be in to talk to them in a little while. 

"Are you hungry? I can call down and get some breakfast sent up for you," she asked. Harry nodded, thanking her. 

She left the room, and then it was quiet for a few moments. 

"So, how'd we meet?" Harry asked, trying to start conversation. 

Louis laughed a little, remembering the night. "At your twentieth birthday party, Niall threw you a huge surprise party."

Harry smiled sadly, the corner of his mouth coming up a little. He played with the edge of the blanket on his bed. 

"He did? I'm sure I loved that."

"Yeah, you did. I was sitting outside by myself, and you came outside, probably to take a break from everyone for a little while. We talked all night, and then we just kind of hit it off from there." 

"Hmm, so when did we bond and get married and stuff?" 

"We bonded after you graduated, got married a few weeks later, on June 12. Happiest day of my life, that was."

Harry felt so bad that he couldn't remember what was obviously such a special event. Louis could immediately tell that it was weighing on him. He went to comfort Harry, but that's when two doctors walked in. 

"Hi Harry, lovely to see you awake. Hi Louis, how are you both this morning?" one of the doctors asked, the one that was there when Harry woke up yesterday. 

"Good, we're good," Harry said, looking at Louis who nodded in agreement. 

"I'm Dr. Flores, your primary care physician during your stay at the hospital. This is Dr. Riley, she's your OB-GYN doctor. She's been looking after your baby while you've been unconscious. I'm sure you have a lot of questions about that, but for now we're going to go over a few things."

Louis reached out and grabbed Harry's hand, squeezing it a little. 

"So, as you know, you were unconscious for three months, and we tried to keep your body moving, however there will be some muscle atrophy. We'll get you started in physical therapy as soon as possible. With that, your'e body has obviously changed with the pregnancy, so that might make it a little harder but I know that you'll be able to get through it."

"As for the pregnancy, I've monitored you and the baby and everything seems to be going as smoothly as possible with your condition. You're six months along, so the baby will be here in about three months. I can do a scan today if you'd like to see?" Dr. Riley asks. 

Harry looks at Louis, unsure of what he should do. Louis smiles, "If you don't want to, it's okay. We can do it another day, right?"

The doctor agrees, waiting for Harry to make a decision. 

"No, I want to do it today," Harry says. 

"Okay, I'll have a nurse bring in an ultrasound machine as soon as possible and we can go ahead and do that. You're due for another one anyway." Dr. Riley smiles. 

"Are you having any recollection of memories, Harry?" Dr. Flores asks. 

Harry shakes his head, looking down. 

"Try not to stress about it, I know that's hard considering everything but it's not good for your progress or the baby. As you know, the likelihood of your memory coming back decreases as time goes on, but after 72 hours, that chance decreases dramatically. It would be good to talk with family members and look at old photos and other things that could jog your memory." 

"I can find some things for him," Louis speaks up.

"Okay good. As for going home, I think we should keep you for another day, just for observation. You can go home tomorrow, get started on your normal routine, which could help with regaining your memory."

After the doctors left Harry's room, he thought to himself for a little while. Louis didn't say anything, seeing that Harry looked a little overwhelmed. He would be too, if he woke up six years later, mated, and pregnant. 

Harry was scared. He didn't know what his 'normal routine' was. In his mind, he hasn't even graduated yet. Was he working? What did he do for fun? 

But most importantly, where was _home_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the first one, I wrote this before going somewhere and I wanted to put something out!
> 
> thanks for all of the kudos! please feel free to comment, I'd love to hear some feedback!


End file.
